Nerves of Steel
Nerves of Steel, is Psyber’s origin story, by Morpheus. It is in three parts. The first part was released on 2017-10-20, and the last on 2017-11-17. The story runs from 2007-08-08 to 2007-10-07. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on October 20, 2017. It covers events from August 8th to September 19th, 2007. It skips a lot of days in that range. 2007-08-08 Nina Rodriguez is a young mutant from Sacramento, California. Three years previously, she had manifested as a Package Deal Psychic. However, she went through Burnout soon after, which destroyed her nervous system, leaving her totally paralyzed and with only vestigial telepathy. A devisor named Gerald Falkner offers to attempt to cure her with cybernetic implants. 2007-08-30 He takes Nina to his lab in Madison, Wisconsin, and after a few weeks... 2007-08-31 He succeeds in restoring her nervous system to operational status, which also restores her powers. 2007-09-02 Falkner's nurse, Mary Albright, guides Nina through physical therapy until she can again walk unassisted. 2007-09-03 However, Nina discovers that, in order to fund his research, Falkner had borrowed heavily from a supervillain, who was now calling the debt. 2007-09-04 2007-09-11 Nina offers to help, and tries to obtain intelligence about superheroes in order to buy time for Falkner. 2007-09-19 During a public appearance by the Liberty League in Milwaukee, Nina helps prevent a disgruntled father from killing Adonis. Afterwards, the League brings Glow to talk to Nina, and they hit it off. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2017-11-03. It covers events from 2007-09-20 to 2007-09-24. 2007-09-20 Nina gets the nickel tour of Liberty Island. She meets Glow’s mother, Sarah and Super Star. They do some limited power testing. Then Nina spars with Glow. 2007-09-22 Nina goes malling with Rachel, Rachel’s sister Dinah and her best friend Mel. They run over a bit, and Nina has to hurry to get to her appointment with Faulkner. When she gets there, Faulkner is dead. 2007-09-23 Nina spent the night on the street. She calls Glow and tells her everything. Glow rejects her. Then she gets a call from Mary (Faulkner’s assistant), who gets her to someplace safe. 2007-09-24 Nina wakes up in a special guest room in Paradigm’s new lair. She and Paradigm have a discussion. She does not like Paradigm or her plans, but Paradigm has an EMP grenade (or something) designed to destroy her implants Part 3 Part 3 was published on 2017-11-17. It covers events from 2007-09-26 to 2007-10-07. 2007-09-26 Mary helps Nina escape. 2007-09-27 Paradigm finds Nina. Then Glow appears. They have a bit of a fight, and then Ginormous appears. Paradigm decides she doesn’t want to fight the Liberty League and leaves. Nina tells Sarah the story. She mentions that she knows where Paradigm’s base is at. Sarah says they can’t do much with it at the moment since the Liberty League is off "chasing down a supervillain who’s kidnapped a boy". 2007-09-28 Nina is on Liberty Island at a Liberty League session. When she’s ushered out, she decides to call home, and finds that Paradigm has kidnapped her family. The Liberty League attacks Paradigm’s base. Nina and Glow sneak in the back way and release Nina’s parents. Unfortunately, when they sneak out, the fight has moved to the back. The Liberty League finally manages to beat Paradigm, but not before she uses the EMP gun on Nina. 2007-10-01 Nina gets the bad news: none of the available experts can fix the damage to her implants. 2007-10-07 Nina’s implants have rebooted after Paradigm’s EMP attack. She’s got her powers back and she’s going to stay in Milwaukee with Glow and Ginormous. Characters Part 1 *Martinez family **Father **Mother **Miguel Older brother **Nina Martinez **Julia Younger sister *Gerald Falkner Devisor *Mary Albright Nurse *Liberty League **Force Majeure **Gentleman **Bronze Lady **Adonis **Twist *Glow *Dinah Part 2 *Ginormous Sarah - Glow’s mother *Super Star another Liberty League member *Paradigm villain, financed Gerald Faulkner Part 3 * Mischief (mentioned, as "Mouse Girl") * Pinball (mentioned) * Sphere (mentioned as the "boy" that Pinball 'kidnapped'.) *Glow’s family Category:Stories Category:Gen1 Category:Morpheus